A Vow to Remember
by itsajoshyboy
Summary: At Lucy's wedding, two heartbroken souls find comfort in one another, and begin their own journey together. FlaKe (Pre-Ship). OneShot.


**A/N:** Honestly I've been working on this for months now, and the thing just didn't wanna be written. But I managed it. Not 100% sure how I feel about the dialogue, but I don't want to start changing things, because I don't know when that'll finish. So, enjoy, hopefully :)

* * *

A sea of white flowing down the aisle was all Loke could see in his peripheral as he lead Lucy to her future happiness; The guild and other guests all faded into the background in contrast to her. The bliss that radiated from her, as they neared their destination, was almost enough to soothe the ache in his heart.

When Lucy had asked him to be the one to 'give her away', he had seriously wondered if he was the right choice. She had been quick to assure him that there was none she'd trust more to do so, and given her team's natures, he agreed with her there.

At the end of their path waited Lisanna, looking almost as radiant as Lucy, bathed in the warm lights of Kardia Cathedral. There was a huge smile lighting up her face, and he was sure that in this moment there were few things that would hold the power to remove it; and he was positive that Lucy was wearing an identical one.

His smile never faltered as he let go of Lucy, and even though he was happy for her - for all he had ever truly wanted was for her to be happy - he couldn't stop the heartbreak that spread throughout him.

Flare watched the ceremony from the back of the cathedral, she was sure her heart wouldn't be able to take it if she was to sit any closer. It was a beautiful ceremony, but Flare knew it would be even before setting foot inside the Cathedral. Anything involving Lucy was bound to be beautiful as far as she was concerned.

She was happy for Lucy, and Lisanna too, but she couldn't help but envy the latter. A part of her wished that she was the one that was standing at the end of the aisle exchanging vows with her beloved Blondie, entwining their fates together before they escaped into the sunset. She wasn't, and deep down it hurt.

She wouldn't let these feelings ruin the day though; she wouldn't let anything remove the smile from Lucy's face. She would congratulate the couple at their reception and then leave, for she didn't feel like sticking around for much longer after that.

Sometime later, Loke observed the couples on the dance floor; hearts in their eyes as they twirled around. He'd already danced with a couple of ladies who'd ask, for appearances sake. He couldn't allow Lucy to notice something was wrong; it was her day and he wanted her to enjoy it.

A part of him wished that he could get drunk from human beer, just enough that he could feel relaxed at least. He reckoned he'd be much better company that way. As he downed another glass of champagne, he caught a glimpse of one of Lucy's friends sneak out onto the balcony, the look she wore looked like he felt on the inside.

Loke decided to go see how the woman, hoping that talking with her to help her through whatever was bothering her would help alleviate his own pain a little.

She wasn't strong enough, Flare had concluded, having escaped onto the balcony. She couldn't stand there and watch the happy couple enjoy themselves, and she hated herself for it. Lucy was her first true friend outside of the Sun Village, and Flare couldn't fake a smile for just a few more hours fore her.

The sky was clear, she noticed, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Staring at them was almost peaceful, and after a moment Flare felt herself calmed slightly. Chest heavy, Flare knew that she needed to leave, without any noticing. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

"You doing all right beautiful?"

Flare spun around, and came face to face with one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. It was…the lion one, she was sure. He wore a smile she was sure had broken many girls hearts on his face, but his eyes, despite being shielded by his glasses, gave away his pain. It was hidden well, but she knew enough about hiding her own pain that it was easy for her to spot someone else's.

"About all right as you it seem," she answered quietly.

Loke had frozen momentarily at her remark, before he slowly came to stand a short distance from her. "Err…That obvious, Flare?"

"Yes. To me at least…and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Blondie noticed either, er…"

"Loke. The names Loke. And I hope she hasn't…don't want to spoil her day."

Flare smiled gently, he noticed. He knew she was right; Lucy would've picked up on his mood instantly, she was great like that. He imagined she was waiting for him to come to her and talk about what was bothering him, but he couldn't. There was no way he could go to her with this.

Flare watched as the sadness consumed Loke's eyes, and that was when she realised, "You're in love with her too, aren't you?"

Only the music from inside could be heard as they gazed into each others eyes, understanding having dawned upon the both of them. "Yes," Loke choked out after a moment, as a solitary tear leaked from his eye.

"That makes sense…She is amazing after all."

Loke's gaze wandered back inside, and locked onto Lucy who was happily swaying with Lisanna. "She's more than that," he said, looking at Flare out of the corner of his eye. "She's the reason I'm still alive today. She saved me from myself, and since that day everything she's done, has just helped me fall deeper for her. She gave me a reason to go on…the reason just happened to be her. N-not that I'm blaming her for my feelings or anything, there's no way she could've foreseen that happening."

"She saved me too, in a way," Flare began, as her own tears started to fall. She wanted to tell her side too. "She was the first person outside of my village to see me for who I truly am. The first human to show me any kindness at all."

"That's Lucy all right. The brightest star in Fiore."

As they fully turned to look directly at one another, a small smile graced both their faces.

"If you ever need someone to talk too tonight, or whenever, then I'll let you know I'm an awesome listener," Loke whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he'd set himself off again.

"Same," Flare replied, before she held her hand out to him. "Friends?"

He gently held it in return. "Friends."

They were kindred souls in their love for Lucy, and they hoped that they'd be able to help ease the pain it caused them, together.


End file.
